


Hark the herald agents sing

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, All mistakes are my own, Bus Kids - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, F/M, Gen, Short, caroling, prompt: spirit, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Daisy has an idea and Fitz is not amused.Written for Day 22 of the AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on Tumblr.Prompt: Spirit





	

“Are you serious?” Fitz asks, wrinkling his forehead.

“Abso-freakin-lutely!” Daisy replies. “Come on. It'll be fun.”

“Caroling?” Fitz double-checks

“Yes!” is Daisy’s enthusiastic reply.

“Going door to door in the bloody cold, ringing door bells of people we don’t know, and _singing_?” He still can’t believe she just suggested that.

“Exactly,” Daisy confirms.

“Have you lost your _bloody_ mind?” Fitz exclaims, tapping his temples with his fingers in disbelief.

“It’s tradition,” Daisy argues.

“In what universe?” Fitz asks, angrily shrugging his shoulders. “When have we _ever_ —?”

“A new tradition then!” Daisy remarks, unfazed by Fitz’s reaction.

“I think it’s a lovely idea,” Jemma chimes in.

“Jemma, you’ve heard me sing!” Fitz reminds his girlfriend, his eyes pleading with her to let him get out of this.

“You were drunk,” Jemma counters. “Nobody sounds good when they’re drunk.”

“I assure you,” Fitz replies pointing his finger at Jemma and Daisy. “I sound _just_ as bad sober!”

“I believe it when I see it... or hear it,” Daisy says.

“ _Or_ you could take my word for it,” Fitz argues.

“Come on, Fitz” Daisy makes one final plea. “Everyone is on board. I even convinced May to come along. **_May!_** ” she adds for emphasis.

Fitz sighs. “Fine. At least that way I can be sure you won't ask me again next year.”

“There you go. That’s the spirit!” Daisy exclaims, slapping him on his shoulder.

* * *

“So, you weren’t kidding,” Daisy comments as they’re heading back to their car, walking side by side.

“Tried to warn you,” Fitz mumbles, staring in Daisy’s direction wide-eyed.

“I think it wasn’t so bad,” Jemma remarks, linking her arm with Fitz’s.

“Jemma,” Daisy leans forward to look past Fitz and at Jemma. “I know you love him but seriously, you have to admit, that was _horrible_.”

Jemma presses her lips together and looks to the ground, shrugging her shoulders ever so slightly and avoiding any further comments.

“I warned you,” Fitz says unapologetically. “So next year I can stay inside while you do that, do we all agree?” he adds, looking from Daisy to Jemma and back.

“Uhhh, no!” Daisy replies to his surprise. “Next year you’ll be in charge of the jingles.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Fitz exclaims in shock.

“I’m serious, dude,” Daisy answers. “You might be tone deaf, but you have rhythm.”

“I think that’s a perfect compromise,” Jemma chimes in, gently tugging on Fitz’s arm.

“Fine,” Fitz sighs. “I suppose I can live with that.”

“There you go. That’s the—” Daisy exclaims excitedly.

“Don't finish that sentence,” Fitz pleads, pointing his finger at her.

“Spirit,” Daisy whispers quietly, adding her best jazz hands for emphasis.


End file.
